The Right Kind Of Wrong
by o SugarLily o
Summary: Tiago Potter era um erro, Lily tinha certeza. Mas o que fazer quando o erro parecia tão certo? Shortfic inspirada na música de LeAnn Rhimes.


**The right kind of wrong **

**N/A: **Eu acho essa música tão T/L que eu tinha que fazer uma fic com ela haha Por isso, saiu essa coisinha aí embaixo, num dia de (certa) inspiração...tenham paciência e não se preocupem, ela é curtinha!!

**Disclaimer: **A música é da LeAnn Rhimes (a letra, com a tradução, pode ser vista no fim da página), os personagens que vocês já conhecem são da brilhante J.K Rowling, e a humilde trama é, bem, minha mesmo "

* * *

**- **Eu. Odeio. Tiago. Potter. 

- Não odeia não.

- Oh, muito engraçado, Anne. - Lily andava de um lado para outro. Anne olhava para a amiga grifinória com um misto de compaixão e ironia.

- Lily, eu não sei por que você está surtando.

- Como não? Como _não? _- Lily apertou o passo, ainda que o corredor da biblioteca fosse pequeno demais para sua pressa desesperada.

- Não tem nada de mais!

- Oh, você diz como se não fosse uma tragédia. - Lily finalmente se deixou cair na poltrona mais próxima, que rangeu. Anne virou-se para onde Lily resolvera aterrisar e abanou a cabeça. - Uma tragédia grega. Greco-romana. Se Sófocles conhecesse Tiago Potter...

- Eu tenho certeza que isso deve fazer algum sentido... a você. - Anne ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, Anne. - Lily ergueu as mãos impacientes. - Isso é a pior coisa que podia me acontecer. A pior, tá ouvindo?

- Não exatamente. - Anne ponderou. - Poderia ser o Severo Snape que te beijou e você acabou se apaixonando por ele.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - Lily "sussurrou", mais alto que a amiga. - Fale baixo! E eca!

- Tá vendo?

- Não sei... entre Snape e Potter estou quase num empate.

- Lily... - Anne suspirou, tentando encarar a situação com pelo menos 1 da gravidade que Lily a concedia. - Ok. Você gosta do Potter. Finalmente você admitiu. Fogos de artifício e serpentinas coloridas decorarão o Salão Principal. - Lily fez um barulho que se aproximava de um rugido para a amiga. - Nada de pânico. É senso comum entre todos os alunos, professores e funcionários que ele é caidinho por você também.

- Por mim e por 75 da comunidade feminina de Hogwarts! Por que as que fazem parte dos outros 25 são muito novas pra ele. - ela revirou os olhos.

- Lily, ele só faz isso pra chamar a atenção! Você acha que ele ficaria anos no seu pé se você não significasse alguma coisa pra ele?

Lily pareceu hesitar.

- Ele gosta de desafios. - ela respondeu, séria. - E é isso o que eu sou pra ele. Eu dou uma chance pra ele, e então ele se cansa de mim, parte pra outra e eu que vou ser a única magoada. - ela abaixou os olhos.

- Oh Merlin... - Anne suspirou.- Você realmente está apaixonada por ele!

As duas garotas ouviram passos firmes vindo da porta da biblioteca. Lily, instintivamente, encolheu-se na poltrona, mas elas não podiam ser vistas das mesas onde estavam sentadas. Os passos viraram sombras em meio à luz das velas que iluminavam a enorme sala e, logo, as sombras ganharam vozes.

- Madame Boone! A senhora está especialmente adorável essa manhã! - uma voz masculina soou, falsamente doce.

- Ah sim... a senhora fez alguma coisa com os cabelos? Estão diferentes! - outra voz o acompanhou, e ao som dessa, Lily estremeceu tão visivelmente que Anne seriamente pensou que a garota iria desmaiar.

- Qualquer bagunça em minha biblioteca e são _cinqüenta _pontos a menos para a Grifinória! - uma voz cansada e rabugenta, a de Madame Boone, soou. - Por Merlin, vocês dois deveriam ser proibidos de adentrar esse recinto!

- Sempre de bom-humor... - elas ouviram a primeira voz se aproximar. - Ei, gatinhas!

Os temores de Lily se confirmaram. Ela apertou uma mão contra a outra quando viu Sirius Black e Tiago Potter andando em sua direção.

- Lily!

Sem dizer nada, Anne se levantou e correu para Sirius, abraçando-o e beijando suavemente seus lábios. Lily suspirou. Que sorte sua melhor amiga namorar um maroto! E mais do que isso, o melhor amigo de Tiago Potter! Enquanto isso, o garoto de óculos e cabelos bagunçados andava em sua direção. Lily cruzou as pernas e pôs-se a balançá-las freneticamente, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa. Ela tentava desviar o olhar, mas a visão do belo sorriso de Tiago Potter era desconcertante.

- Oi, Lily! - ele disse, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Olá, Potter. - ela se esforçou para parecer indiferente.

- Ah. - Tiago balançou a cabeça, sem perder o sorriso. - Por que o "Potter"?

- Se você mudou seu sobrenome, eu não estou sabendo de nada.

- Lily, não seja...

- Pare de dizer meu nome! - ela tapou os ouvidos. Sirius e Anne, que estavam ainda distraídos um com o outro, viraram-se assustados.

- Eu pensei que...

- Seja lá o que você pensou, Potter, você pensou errado. Você acha que por causa de um beijo estúpido eu vou me rastejar aos seus pés como todas as outras garotas?

- Se eu quisesse que alguém se rastejasse por mim eu não teria procurado você.

- O que diabos isso quer dizer?

- Er, espere... isso não soou bem.

- Não mesmo! - Lily gritou, num misto de ódio pelo garoto à sua frente e por si mesma. Ela bufou, buscando de novo sua capacidade retórica, mas tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi encolher os olhos e mexer as mãos. - Você é muito bobo, sabia?

Potter ergueu as sobrancelhas como se esperasse por um tapa, um feitiço, uma manada de elefantes o atropelando, qualquer coisa menos aquilo. Então ele sorriu novamente, o que elevou consideravelmente o índice de desespero da garota.

- Impressionante... eu não sabia que podia causar isso em você.

- Isso o quê, garoto? - Lily exclamou, mas ela sabia a resposta. Ela estava surtando, totalmente descontrolada, por causa dele. E ele, obviamente, sabia de tudo isso. Porque se tinha alguma coisa de que Tiago Potter sabia era do quanto afetava as outras pessoas com o seu irritante encanto.

- FORA! Os dois! Fora da minha biblioteca!

Lily olhou em volta e percebeu que Sirius e Anne tinham fugido, deixando os dois fazendo algazarra na biblioteca. Madame Boone parecia prestes a explodir de fúria, então Lily pegou o braço de Tiago e o puxou pra fora do recinto com pressa. Ela fechou a porta com um baque forte (o que provavelmente deve ter enervado a velha senhora novamente). Tiago olhava dela para o braço, do braço para ela, e então Lily compreendeu e rompeu o contato físico entre os dois. Sua mão reclamou, querendo segurar aquela pele macia por mais tempo, mas Lily sacudiu a cabeça, tentando voltar do transe.

- Esqueça aquele beijo. E me esqueça também. Procure outro passatempo, porque eu me cansei, Potter. - ela exclamou, resoluta, e saiu caminhando para a torre da Grifinória, sem olhar para trás.

---

Mais uma noite, mais um sonho com Tiago Potter. Lily preferiria que fosse um pesadelo, mas não era. Era um ótimo sonho, ela tinha que admitir. O toque dos lábios dele ainda estavam na mente dela, e ela não podia fugir de sua própria consciência. Mas parecia ser tão errado! Ele a magoaria, ela sofreria muito... então por que desejava tanto que ficassem juntos?

Dias se passaram, e Tiago Potter parecia ter atendido ao pedido de Lily. Ele não mais a procurava. Ele não mais sorria daquela maneira impertinente e prepotente. Ele não mais propunha o famoso "Quer sair comigo, Evans?" e muito menos roubava-lhe beijos no corredor. E Lily sentia falta de cada uma dessas coisas. Ela amava Tiago do jeito que ele era, ela finalmente percebera. O irritante, convencido e conquistador Tiago Potter. Agora, estava certa de que Tiago Potter era o erro que ela adoraria cometer.

Se seu sentimento era certo, seu medo agora era outro: e se ele tivesse, finalmente, desistido dela? E se ele tivesse mesmo a esquecido?

Só havia uma maneira de saber.  
_  
_...

- Sirius?

_- _Não. - Lily caminhou para o único raio de luz que iluminava a torre de Astronomia. O olhar surpreso mas alegre de Tiago a encorajou.

- Você? Mas...

- Você caiu direitinho. - ela sorriu.

- Você e o Sirius? Puxa. - ele cruzou os braços. - Apunhalado pelas costas.

- Não seja dramático, Tiago. - ela sorriu, estranhando chamar o garoto pelo primeiro nome. Suas mãos suavam frio, e ela sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

- Ok, você me enganou e agora estou aqui. Posso saber o que gostaria de tratar comigo, senhorita Evans?

Lily hesitou.

- Eu...queria dizer que...bem, você tem me evitado ultimamente.

Tiago Potter estava genuinamente surpreso agora.

- Evitado? Não. Tenho tentado ser... maduro, como você diria. Saí do seu pé. Como você queria.

- Eu nunca disse isso...

- Não? - Tiago riu. - Então eu ouvi mal as 247 vezes em que você disse...

- Ok, eu disse. Mas eu não queria de verdade. - ela sentiu seu rosto corar perigosamente. Ela esperava o sorriso orgulhoso de Tiago mas, em vez disso, o garoto também estava ruborizado, ainda que confiante.

- O que você está querendo dizer, Lily Evans? - ele exclamou, com um sorriso que denunciava que ele já sabia a resposta.

- Você sabe o quanto eu detesto ser contrariada. - ela sorriu, e esse sorriso, em união com a frase, mostraram-se enigmáticos para Tiago. Ele mexeu a perna, impaciente mas deliciosamente curioso. Ela podia notar que ele estava adorando aquilo. - Então, façamos do meu jeito.

Lily caminhou lentamente até ele, os segundos demorando uma eternidade. Ela passou a mão suavemente pelos cabelos dele, sentindo seu rosto arder com ferocidade. Seria um erro o que ela fazia? Seria um erro continuar com aquilo? Mas ela não podia desistir agora. Ela não _queria _desistir agora. E quem se importa com a razão e com o depois quando Tiago Potter está ali, completamente rendido? Ela ergueu seus olhos doces e percebeu o garoto olhando pra ela com uma expressão infantil.

- Por que você demorou tanto? - a voz dele soou rouca.

- Eu perdia muito tempo tentando distinguir o certo do errado. Você é simplesmente uma incrível junção dos dois.

Tiago soltou sua conhecida gargalhada, mas Lily calou-o com seus lábios.

* * *

_I know all about, about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
(Eu sei tudo sobre, sobre sua reputação  
E isso certamente machucará meu coração  
Mas eu não tenho culpa se não me controlo  
Toda vez que estou perto de você)_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
(Você chega e minha força desaparece pela porta  
Você diz meu nome e eu não consigo mais lutar  
Oh, eu sei que eu deveria ir embora  
Mas eu preciso muito de seu toque)_

_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong  
(Amar você, realmente não é algo que eu deveria fazer  
Eu não deveria querer passar o tempo junto de você  
Eu deveria tentar ser forte  
Mas baby você é o jeito certo de errar)_

_It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
(Deve ser um erro  
Que eu estou cometendo  
Mas eu recebo com felicidade o amor que você me entrega  
Porque ninguém nunca me fez sentir  
Do jeito que eu me sinto quando estou nos seus braços)_

_They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
(Eles dizem que você é algo com o qual eu não deveria lidar  
Eles não sabem o que acontece  
Quando as luzes se apagam  
Não tem como explicar  
Pois o prazer vale toda a dor)_

_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong  
(Amar você, realmente não é algo que eu deveria fazer  
Eu não deveria querer passar o tempo junto de você  
Eu deveria tentar ser forte  
Mas baby você é o jeito certo de errar)_

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep  
(Eu deveria tentar fugir mas eu não sei como  
Pois toda vez que eu fujo é com você que busco abrigo  
Não posso viver sem as coisas que você faz por mim  
Eu não me importo se estou apaixonada demais) _

I know all about, about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
_(Eu sei tudo sobre, sobre sua reputação  
E isso certamente machucará meu coração  
Mas eu não tenho culpa se não me controlo  
Toda vez que estou perto de você)_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
(Você chega e minha força desaparece pela porta  
Você diz meu nome e eu não consigo mais lutar  
Oh, eu sei que eu deveria ir embora  
Mas eu preciso muito de seu toque)_

_Loving you, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
(Amar você, realmente não é algo que eu deveria fazer  
Eu não deveria querer passar o tempo junto de você  
Eu deveria tentar ser forte, tentar ser forte  
Mas baby você é o jeito certo de errar  
Baby você é o jeito certo de errar  
Baby você é o jeito certo de errar)_

_Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong  
(Sim, baby, você é o jeito certo de errar)_


End file.
